Duncan Freehand Zero
The Freehand Zero (commonly called the FH Zero or just 'Zero, '''also abbreviated as '''FHZ '''for short) is a yo-yo produced by Duncan Toys as part of the Hardcore series. After the original Freehand's production mold broke, the FHZ was introduced in July 2004. In the interim, Duncan released the vastly different Freehand 2, and the Hyper Freehand was also produced by Bandai as part of the ''Hyper Yo-Yo line, serving as a suitable (though rare) replacement for the Freehand. Steve Brown had originally intended to name the yo-yo the "Freehand X", but it was changed to avoid confusion with the Buzz-On Element X, which debuted some time before the FHZ had been finalized. The FHZ was first available in Hong Kong, but was soon made available worldwide. Upon release, the FHZ was only available in six opaque colors, but throughout the years, a large number of editions have been released in a wide range of colors. Despite its low price compared to contemporary metal yo-yos, Tyler Severance used an FHZ at the 2007 Worlds to place 1st in the 5A division. The FHZ also features a modular, interchangeable side cap system that allows the user to customize the look of his yo-yo however he/she pleases. This type of side cap has also seen use in other yo-yos by Duncan, even up to the high-end Screaming Eagle series. Compared to the original Freehand, the FHZ's production quality is more consistent, due to some refinements in the molding process. Along with that, it has no permanent bearing seats in the body halves like the FH1 did. Modding The FHZ is very popular for modding, due to it being easily modifiable, leading to a certain versatility. As a matter of fact, Luke Vader specializes in modding FHZs with a special finish and/or recessed silicone repsonse systems. Along with that, Frank Difeo, the founder of Dif-e-Yo, had also machined a clear FHZ to have Brake Pad response. Some FH Zeroes are modified to have weight rings attached to the sides, or even hubstacks. Speaking of the former, Throw Down had produced aluminum weight rings for the Zero. Of course, some FHZ's were also modded to accommodate SPR kits from Buzz-On Industries. Set-up The first few production runs of the Freehand Zero came with an O-ring spacer/shim spacer set-up for a twist-adjustable string gap width. However, after Worlds 2005, the newer-model Freehand Zeroes all come with a set of either thick spacers (full gap) or thin aluminum spacers (same gap as with the O-ring/spacer set-up). This new set-up eliminated the hassle of an ever-changing string gap width. Despite this change, some players still prefer the older O-ring/spacer configuration. Colors/Variations/Etc. * 2004 Worlds edition * 2004 MER edition * 2004 Nationals edition * 2005 Worlds edition * 2005 Nationals edition * 75th Anniversary "Glow" edition * 75th Anniversary "Duncan boy" edition * 5A Star edition *AnY Yo-Yo edition *Asia Pacific 2010 edition *Chico yo-yo club edition * Duncan Crew edition * Duncan Equals Love edition 1 * Duncan Equals Love edition 2 * ExtremeSpin edition * "For the ladies" edition * Higby edition * Higby "Worlds" edition * Higby "Nationals" edition * Infinite Illusions edition * Mitchell's yo-yo club edition * National yo-yo league edition * National yo-yo museum edition * Skilltoys edition * Standard white body white caps * Standard black body black caps * Standard blue body green caps * Standard green body yellow caps * Standard red body blue caps * Standard yellow body blue caps * Standard translucent blue * Standard translucent red * Standard translucent yellow * Standard Clear * Steve Brown "broken-hearted" edition *YoYoNation.com Edition(version 1) *"Freehand M.L." (FHZ with carbon fiber patterned vinyl wrap) owned by Cornel Louis Photos Image:Freehand_zero.jpg|FHZ Image:Frehand_zero_profile.jpg|Profile Image:Freehand_zero_response.jpg|Internals, with a single Dif Pad in place Image:KingFHZ.jpg|Modified FHZ Image:ThrowDownZero.jpg|Modified FHZ with Throw Down Rings and hubstacks Image:MrMatchFHZ.jpg|FHZ dyed by "Mr. Match" Image:FHZ_transitional_red.jpg|Transitional Freehand Zero from Worlds 2007 Image:FHZ_worlds2007_red.jpg|Gold Worlds 2007 FHZ Image:Bionic_fhz.jpg|An unopened Bionic Extremespin.Com edition Freehand Zero with Steve Brown character counterweight Image:worlds_fhz.jpg|An unopened Gold Bionic Translucent Worlds 2007 Freehand Zero Image:throw_down_rings_on_clear_fhz.jpg|A clear FHZ modded with Throw Down rings and recessed silicone response IMGhttp://i225.photobucket.com/albums/dd41/luccaaka/Photo86.jpg[/IMG] Category:Yo-yo Category:Duncan yo-yo's Category:Hardcore series Category:North American yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:2000s yo-yos Category:Discontinued yo-yos